Game of Life
by Puzzler
Summary: Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop ‘an item they will not want destroyed’ from being destroyed. Sorry if it takes a long time to get to the action but please R
1. Distress Call

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Chapter 7 – Equations

"At least this place looks the same as when I left." Tom said sarcastically as they entered sickbay

"Actually, there appears to be several hyposprays missing" the doctor added.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, a few medical tricorders, some diagnostic equipment and…ah, this appears to be our next puzzle" The doctor walked back towards the door carrying a handful of data pads.

"All of them?" asked Chakotay, taking the top one "Yes, must be. This one contains instructions. Listen:

            _Each of these 10 pads contains a mathematical equation. You need to solve the equations to find the pads that hold a part of your clue. Those for the same value for 'x' contain your clues. Once the right pads have been found, read the number/letter on the pad in numerical order using the numbers on the back. Only Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres can complete this challenge."_

"What do we actually need to do again?" B'Elanna asked, taking 3 of the pads off the doctor, not including the one Chakotay still held.

"Just solve the equations and we'll go on from there" she gave a nod in acknowledgement. Tuvok also took 3 pads, leaving the last 4 for Chakotay.

B'Elanna had these pads:

_            1._

_      9x = 27_

_D_

_            2._

_8 + 2x = 22_

_4_

_            3._

_      2x + 8 = 14_

_           _1__

'Right, the first one equals 3, the second 7 and the third 3' B'Elanna thought 'Get rid of the second pad.'

Tuvok had these pads:

_            4._

_x²__  – 11 = -2_

_3_

_ class=Section2> _

_            5._

_      4x = 20_

_           _9__

_            6._

_      x³  – 1 = 26_

_3_

'By eliminating numbers in each equation, it is clear that 'x' is equal to 3, 5 and 3' Tuvok thought, logical as ever 'Therefore, it is logical to presume that pad 5 is not needed.'__

Finally, Chakotay had been left these pads:

_            7._

_      x³ + 2 = 10_

_           _1__

_            8._

_      x² + 18 = x3_

_1_

_            9._

_      x³ + 4 = 5_

_B_

_            10._

_      5x – 4 = 3x + 2_

_1_

'OK, x³ + 2 = 10 would equal 2, x² + 18 = x3 equals 3, x³ + 4 = 5 must equal 1 and 5x – 4 = 3x + 2 makes 'x' equal 3 again.' Chakotay went through each puzzle methodically 'As there are 2 equations equaling 3, pads 8 and 10 will probably give us the clue.'

"Any idea where we are going yet?" Harry whined. He was getting rather impatient.

"Put the pads in order" Chakotay ordered as he got up from one of the beds.

"Of course" Tuvok said, putting down the 2 remaining pads he was holding on the bed Chakotay had been sitting on, B'Elanna and Chakotay did the same.

"D13S11. What does that mean?" Tom asked stupidly

"Quite simple really, so I refuse to offer you any help" a male voice said from the doorway.

"Who are you?" a chorus of voices demanded.

"The last thing on this ship you'll ever see!" he said gleefully, advancing. The last Voyager crewmembers remaining on board collapsed almost as one. The darkness encased them just as the doctor's program flickered out of existence.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Defiance

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Chapter 2 – Defiance

"Who are you? Where is Captain Janeway?" Chakotay demanded as an unknown, and rather ugly, alien walked onto the bridge. The alien had pale green skin and deep red eyes, his hands were almost claw-like and everyone was sure that he could do a lot of physical damage to anything if he chose to. He was closely followed by several others of the same species wearing similar body armour.

"What are you doing on this ship?!" he added.

"Calm down, Commander. Please" the 'man' replied, being careful to keep a safe distance between himself and the Voyager crewmembers. "As long as you co-operate with us, we will not use any unnecessary force against you"

"You still didn't answer the Commander's questions" Tom shot at him angrily, earning him an annoyed glare from Chakotay. He was only just getting up off the floor after his dive away from the overloaded helm console. A slightly singed uniform indicated that he had not escaped the blast unscathed.

"Very observant, Lieutenant Paris" the lead alien said sarcastically "Very well. If you really wish to know. I am Mid-warrior Loc'torin, Second Commander of the Puzzleship _Confuser_"

"'Puzzleship_ Confuser'? I thought that the ship that attacked us was called the 'Border Control Ship__ Executor'" blurted a rather puzzled Harry._

"There are several other ships in the area, Ensign" Loc'torin snapped, obviously thinking that he was stating the obvious "Our ships deploy unique shield technology that make them undetectable to your sensors"

"OK, I have two thing that I want to say" Chakotay announced, cutting in before anyone else could answer "Firstly, how do you know all of our names? ...and secondly, even if you mean that your ships have some kind of cloaking shield, you needn't have bothered using it. The dampening field emitted by the _Executor blocked all of our external sensors anyway"_

"You are making a very big deal out of nothing Commander, but I will tell you what you wish to know. For the first question, we have simply done our research. For the second, we could not risk you detecting the ships if the dampening field did not work…and you may well have been able to find some way around it" Loc'torin explained. "Oh, and do not expect me to be so open in future" Loc'torin added suspiciously "You will find yourselves dangerously mistaken" He sneered causing the Piran crewmembers behind him, who were looking rather bored and restless with all the talking, lit up, hoping for some action.

_'Well'_ Chakotay thought hopefully _'I only have to keep them distracted for a few minutes longer'_

Chakotay's thoughts were cut short by the sound of a phaser blast and a body falling to the ground behind the Pirans. The sudden sound caused all of the Pirans still standing to jump in surprise and quickly draw their weapons.

"What is this? What are you playing at?!" Loc'torin yelled at Chakotay, pointing his weapon threateningly at his chest when his officers found the rigged phasers. "I'm ordering you to answer me!"

Even with this obvious threat, none of the Starfleet officers on the bridge even flinched. Harry was standing by the back rail behind the command seats while Tom was sitting at his unresponsive helm console, right hand covering protectively a large burn on his left forearm. Both were looking directly at Chakotay who stood defiantly, fists clenched, looking straight into Loc'torin's eyes. None of them were armed.

"You will pay for this" Loc'torin threatened quietly, but still making sure they heard his every word "You and your Vulcan Security friend"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Discovering the Challenge

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Chapter 3 – Discovering the Challenge

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tom argued, getting unsteadily to his feet "There must be some other way to resolve this!"

"Maybe" Loc'torin responded, unconvinced. The officers behind him looked rather annoyed at his possible compromise. They wanted to have a fight "That is only if you agree to take part in the 'Maclarin Challenge System'"

"What's that?" asked Harry, walking down to help Tom and eyeing the aliens suspiciously. "What do we have to do for it?"

"We will show you, but first you must tell ALL of your crew of our…agreement" Loc'torin answered, falsely honest.

"Allow me to get to the communications console, tell all the crew to gather in…the cargo bay for example and tell us where the Captain is and we will have an agreement" Chakotay bargained, doing his best to negotiate the situation.

_'It's the Captain who is good at this sort of thing'_ Chakotay thought hopelessly. _'We have to find her'_

"We agree, but do not try anything" Loc'torin warned. He quickly got out what appeared to be a communicator "Loc'torin contacting Border Control Ship_ Executor_. Drop the dampening field and lock a tractor beam onto Voyager"

"Yes Warrior" another alien voice replied. A small jolt indicated that the order had been followed and Loc'torin rounded angrily on Chakotay. "Well" he demanded.

Chakotay sighed reluctantly – it had not gone as well as he had hoped. One look at Loc'torin's angry face made him comply and tap his commbadge. "Chakotay to all hands. Leave your stations and report to cargo bay 1 immediately"

"Right" Loc'torin gestured towards the turbolift "All of you, Move!"

Harry, Tom and Chakotay walked slowly up the steps and into the turbolift, surrounded by weapon-bearing Pirans. As the door closed, a voice was heard ordering 'Cargo bay 1'.

When the bridge crew walked into the cargo bay, they saw that most of the crew was already assembled. There were conversations coming from all corners of the room, and emotions were running high. Some were surprised or confused, others apprehensive and outright scared. Even among this chaos, several higher ranking officers were trying, and failing, to explain their current situation. A sense of collective relief rang through the room as people saw the bridge crew entering.

Chakotay cleared his voice. "Thank you for assembling here so quickly. And as I am sure many of you are wondering, we have made an agreement with the Pirans" signalled the aliens behind him "to take part in some king of Challenge…"

"We will now give you the rules" Loc'torin interrupted, clicking his fingers as a signal to one of his own crew "Clarin?"

One of the smallest aliens moved forward form the back and handed Loc'torin a data pad. This 'Clarin', going by their size, appeared to be female. Loc'torin quickly started reading from the pad – 

"The rules of the Maclarin Challenge System are:

§ Only primary/command crewmembers may participate.

§ At least one trained Challenge Official must be present at all times.

§ Only the specified crewmembers can complete each puzzle.

§ The Mactake is an object stolen from and of value to this crew.

§ If you do not succeed at the Maclarin Challenge System in the allotted time the Mactake will be destroyed.

§ The Challenge Official has the right…"

"Hey!" B'Elanna called to get his attention. Loc'torin glared at her for the interruption, yet tried to continue with the list of rules.

"The Challenge Official…"

"What is it that you have taken from this ship?!"  B'Elanna shouted, ignoring his attempt.

Loc'torin still looked very annoyed, but this time he gave up and answered her. "An object of great value to this crew. An object which this ship cannot continue without!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. The First Puzzle

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Chapter 4 – The First Puzzle

"That wasn't much of an answer – very cryptic" said Harry, going to stand near B'Elanna, who looked very annoyed "And you did agree to tell us where Captain Janeway is"

"I have every right to be cryptic" Loc'torin almost yelled in answer "As for your captain, I agreed to no such thing" a murmur of conversation rose in the crowd at these words, as many people were wondering where Captain Janeway was. It disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"These are the crewmembers to take part in the challenge" Loc'torin continued, doing his best to control the anger creeping into his voice. "All others will remain on the M-class planet nearby: Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant Thomas Paris, Ensign Harry Kim, Seven of Nine, Neelix and the Emergency Medical Holograph Program."

"What will happen to the rest of the crew?" Tom asked suddenly.

"You have already been told that" Clarin explained quietly, speaking for the first time. "They will be let off the ship at an M-class planet with more than adequate supplies. A small number of Pirans will also get off. Once the allotted time expires, Voyager will land once again and all will come back on board. During the challenge, Voyager will remain in orbit."

"You will make sure of this" asked the doctor, speaking for the crew's safety.

"I assure you doctor, nothing will happen to this crew" this seemed to satisfy everyone, including the Pirans.

"That seems to be all" Chakotay concluded "Return to your posts and prepare to land the ship."

A murmuring of 'Yes, sir' was followed by the sound of fading footsteps from both directions in the corridor.

"Commander" someone said quietly, causing Chakotay to stop, turn around and see Clarin looking right at him. He looked questioningly back at her "Once the rest of the crew has left the ship, please ask the crewmembers participating in the challenge to come to the bridge for the first…puzzle."

"Of course" Chakotay replied. Clarin nodded and walked out of the door, leaving him alone in the cargo bay.

Compared to the last few days, the landing and trips through the planet's atmosphere were relatively uneventful. Harry, Tom and especially B'Elanna gave up their posts to Piran officers very reluctantly. B'Elanna could hardly control her frustration for leaving no starfleet officers in Engineering.

"Right" Clarin said once the eight specified officers all arrived on the bridge. "The first puzzle is somewhere on this deck. You need to find and solve it. The first puzzle may be solved by all of you together." Clarin then moved away from them and sat, rather uncomfortably, on the edge of Chakotay's chair.

The search of the bridge went surprisingly quickly, with everyone looking in specific sections. Barely 2 minutes had passed when Tuvok got up from behind his console and walked down towards the others, a data pad clutched in his right hand.

"Well?" Chakotay questioned.

"It appears to be some kind of riddle" Tuvok replied. "It reads:

           _It is not tidy, it is never clean._

_           A place for meetings, for friends to be seen."_

"Any ideas?" Chakotay asked after a few seconds.

"It could describe the words making up the name of a section of this ship" Seven said helpfully. "If so, I believe it could be describing the Mess Hall"

"Certainly makes sense" mumbled B'Elanna "Worth a try?"

"I agree. Clarin, we are going to the Mess Hall" Chakotay raised his voice at the end of the sentence to get Clarin's attention, not knowing that she was listening intently.

"As you wish, but I insist that you do not use the turbolifts"

"Are you saying that we've got to do this entire challenge going through Jeffries tubes?! That's gonna take us ages!" B'Elanna blurted out, interrupting Chakotay who was about to speak.

"Lieutenant!" Tuvok 'scolded', attempting to calm her down and failing miserably. She approached the vastly smaller Clarin.

"B'Elanna, please, we haven't got time to lose our temper. We must get going" Chakotay ordered. As he had known B'Elanna the longest, the others did not attempt to interfere.

"Fine Chakotay. Do it your way" B'Elanna suddenly fell uncharacteristically silent.

"Lead the way" Clarin said sarcastically, indicating the Jeffries tube hatch Harry had pulled open. Chakotay went through the hatch first followed by Clarin and Seven. B'Elanna brought up the rear, just behind Tuvok. She was still fuming.

-----

Darkness.

Carefully controlled breathing was the only sound to be heard. Quick, heavy footsteps rang through the quiet then no sound once again.

"Why are you doing this? What is this all about?!"

Silence.

"I know you can hear me. I only want to know what is happening"

"You don't need to know"

"Why are you doing this?"

Neither spoke for some time, until the second voice said:

"We live to challenge ourselves and others. Most in this area of space know us as 'Galactic Puzzlers'"

"I have said enough! Now you will agree to answer our questions!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Wrong Location

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Author's note – I was very pleased to find that I had reviews on this story, only one day after posting it too! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!!

Chapter 5 – Wrong Location

"There's nothing here" Neelix exclaimed, exasperated. Their search of the Mess Hall had been going on for some time and had, as yet, turned up nothing.

"He is correct" Clarin said quietly from near the door "You are in the wrong location."

"You just let us get it wrong didn't you?" Harry said sarcastically from the kitchen area.

"If you had listened to all of the challenge rules, you would know that…" she stopped abruptly and took a pad out of her pocket "The Challenge Official has the right to give information concerning any of the puzzles if needed and if asked for. You didn't ask."

"Please may we have a look at the rules before we continue?" The others muttered agreements, it was probably best if they knew what they could and could not do.

"Here" Clarin handed the pad to Tuvok. He skimmed quickly through the data and then passed the pad to Chakotay.

"OK then. I ask you for help on this puzzle" Chakotay said, returning the pad to Clarin.

"Another clue to the location is:

            You may only enter 3, when it is turned on.

            The people seem real, but they are easily gone."

"Another riddle. Is this whole challenge going to be made up of riddles?"

"B'Elanna, please" Tom cut in before Clarin, or anyone else for that matter, could answer "I think I know where we are going."

"Where?" Neelix asked

"I'm thinking holodeck 3. Hopefully we will be able to find the correct program if we need to."

"Sounds good. Lead the way to the holodeck."

The group of nine went through corridors and Jeffries tubes, arriving, slightly breathless, 10 minutes later.

Tom checked the panel beside the holodeck doors "There is a program already running. It's…Sandrines"

"I guess Sandrines would fit the description: slightly messy, a lot of the crew goes there and the people there are holograms." Harry soon realised that he had said that out loud and stopped.

"Open the door lieutenant. Let's find that clue."

As they came through the doors, it was evident that they had been expected. The room fell silent, even the balls on the pool table seemed to be watching.

"What is going on in here?" Tom wondered out loud. Sandrine answered by running out from behind the bar and almost colliding with him.

"Oh, Tom, we're glad you've come. We have heard all about the challenge and have been told to give a rather confusing message. I've got it written down…here." She quickly handed Tom a pad identical to the one Clarin was holding. The pad read:

            _Rearrange these letters to form the name of the next location. There may be some letters left over at the end._

_                       A  C  __C  E  I  L  L  M  N  N  N  N  O  O  O  R  R  S  T  T  V_

"Doesn't look like all of the puzzles are riddles" B'Elanna mumbled, earning a confused glance from Sandrine.

"What do you think it says?" Sandrine asked. Chakotay didn't answer her but passed the pad on to the doctor who was looking over his shoulder.

"It looks like it could be Environmental Control but I'm not sure" the doctor looked at it closely again but was suddenly interrupted.

"Are there the correct letters for Environmental Control?" asked Seven.

"Yes. With only the letter 's' left over" he answered.

"That's close enough. We need to get moving down to Deck 10" Chakotay said finally.

They quickly left, just in time to see Sandrine's disappointed expression and for the pool game to resume.

"I do hope this is the right place. Having to go all the way back up to…somewhere like deck 3 is really going to get on my nerves."

"Will you please stop thinking out loud lieutenant" Clarin snapped at B'Elanna "It is very…irritating"

"Sor…at last, we're here." B'Elanna started to reply. She interrupted herself when she saw they had arrived at Environmental Control.

"You know what we did last time. Split up and do a thorough search of this section." It was quite clear that Chakotay didn't need, or want, to say any more and was rather bored at repeating himself.

"Commander, I think I've found the clue" Harry said, walking over to Chakotay "It looks like some sort of word puzzle."

"Read it out loud, Harry"

"I can't. Here, look"

_E_

_E_

_G_

_D_

_I_

_R_

_B_

_T_

_H_

_E_

_R_

_N_

_E_

_S_

_E_

_V_

_E_

_N_

_X_

_T_

_O_

_D_

_P_

_I_

_X_

_I_

_L_

_E_

_E_

_N_

_C_

_O_

_U_

_R_

_Z_

_Z_

_L_

_Y_

_E_

_I_

_P_

_C_

_H_

_A_

_K_

_O_

_T_

_A_

_Y_

_S_

_R_

_T_

_I_

_P_

_I_

_N_

_O_

_W_

_T_

_H_

_A_

_O_

_E_

_C_

_M_

_A_

_R_

_E_

_P_

_T_

_W_

_R_

_A_

_I_

_N_

_S_

_R_

_N_

_R_

_E_

_K_

_O_

_V_

_U_

_T_

_A_

_E_

_A_

_D_

_Y_

_R_

_H_

_E_

_L_

_M_

_O_

_S_

_J_

_O_

_M_

_Find all the words listed below in the grid and all unused letters will spell out the next location._

_  
_

_Bridge_

_Chakotay_

_Doctor_

_Helm_

_Janeway_

_Kim_

_Neelix_

_Paris___

_Seven_

_Torres_

_Tuvok_

_Warp Core_

  


"Oh, by the way, only Ensign Kim and Neelix can complete this puzzle" Clarin added when the entire group had finished reading.

Harry took the pad back from Chakotay's outstretched hand and moved off to the side with Neelix.

"Maybe we should cross off the words in the grid when we find them" Neelix said, putting a line through the word 'CHAKOTAY'.

"I agree" replied Harry, doing the same for the words 'SEVEN' and 'NEELIX'. "It appears that the words can also be backwards."

It was quite a short time before all 12 of the 'words' had been found. Harry checked that he could find the clue before telling the others.

"Right. It says: the next puzzle is in the Captain's ready room. Looks like we'll have to go back up."

"Oh, brilliant. Let's go." Compared to before, this comment of B'Elanna's was very reserved.

By the time the group had climbed the nine decks to get back to the Bridge, everyone looked truly fed up of not being able to use the turbolifts. This exhaustion caused Chakotay to be rather off focus when he keyed for the door to the ready room to open.

"What the hell happened in here?!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Unexpected Ally

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Chapter 6 – Unexpected Ally

Chakotay shook his head slightly to check he wasn't imagining things. When he opened his eyes, nothing had changed. On the floor were several alien weapons, apparently discarded. Most of the items from the desk were also now also the floor, including several data pads.

"Who could have done this? No-one should have been here since this morning" Clarin said quickly, pushing past everyone and kneeling down next to the discarded pads "I was supposed to get further instructions."

"You really don't know what's happening?" Chakotay asked, moving out of the way of the door to let everyone in.

"No. You're on your own for the moment."

"Well then, you can help us look." Said B'Elanna indignantly, glad to be able to tell Clarin what to do for a change.

"Sure." Clarin started shuffling through the pads while everyone else looked around.

"Any idea what type of puzzle we are looking for?" Harry asked, searching behind the desk with Tuvok.

"A riddle, I think, but I can't be sure"

"I may have found it" Neelix said from the seats "I'll read it out:

            _You are not well, your mind declines._

_            Being near here would make you fine._

It also says that we can all solve it together." When the others tried to think of an answer, Clarin was heard talking to herself in barely a mumbled whisper.

"Good, I've got nothing to do. I want to be out of the way when the Matriarch finds out about this. They will be in **so much trouble." Tuvok looked over at her, rather confused (or as confused as a Vulcan can be) as he had overheard.**

"What is 'the Matriarch'?" Tuvok asked, moving towards her. Clarin seemed surprised that he had heard.

"Oh, nothing"

'I told the Half-Klingon to stop thinking aloud' Clarin scolded herself 'I should do the same.'

"The riddle does seem to fit for sickbay" Tom said suddenly "What do you think, doc?"

"I agree. Do we want to get moving then?"

"Hang on" Harry interrupted "I found this during our search and it is not written in any language I've ever seen. Clarin, do you recognize this?" Harry gave her the pad he had just found.

"Yes. Thank you." Her expression turned to one of surprise as she scanned the page "What?!"

"Something wrong?" asked Tom.

"Oh…no. just…confusing" Clarin quickly responded. She was definitely hiding something.

"OK" Tom was still suspicious but decided to keep quiet.

"Right. Back down we go to sickbay" Chakotay announced, then looked to Clarin "If you can, please try to find out what happened here."

"Of course. Go on ahead to sickbay and I will follow. I need to…get further instructions" Clarin looked as if she was making excuses.

Chakotay nodded and followed Tuvok out the door leading to the corridor.

"Yeah, right. I'm going to report this. Just as soon as I find something to…" her voice stopped abruptly as she fell unceremoniously to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Equations

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Authors note – Just to be clear, I couldn't find a 'squared' button on the keyboard. So (x*x) is 'x squared' and (x*x*x) is 'x cubed'. Thanks.

Chapter 7 – Equations

"At least this place looks the same as when I left." Tom said sarcastically as they entered sickbay

"Actually, there appears to be several hyposprays missing" the doctor added.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, a few medical tricorders, some diagnostic equipment and…ah, this appears to be our next puzzle" The doctor walked back towards the door carrying a handful of data pads.

"All of them?" asked Chakotay, taking the top one "Yes, must be. This one contains instructions. Listen:

            _Each of these 10 pads contains a mathematical equation. You need to solve the equations to find the pads that hold a part of your clue. Those for the same value for 'x' contain your clues. Once the right pads have been found, read the number/letter on the pad in numerical order using the numbers on the back. Only Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres can complete this challenge."_

"What do we actually need to do again?" B'Elanna asked, taking 3 of the pads off the doctor, not including the one Chakotay still held.

"Just solve the equations and we'll go on from there" she gave a nod in acknowledgement. Tuvok also took 3 pads, leaving the last 4 for Chakotay.

B'Elanna had these pads:

_  _

_      9x = 27_

_D_

_   _

_8 + 2x = 22_

_4_

_  _

_      2x + 8 = 14_

_           _1__

'Right, the first one equals 3, the second seven and the third 3' B'Elanna thought 'Get rid of the second pad.'

Tuvok had these pads:

_ _

_(x*x) – 11 = -2_

_3_

_ class=Section2> _

_  _

_      4x = 20_

_           _9__

_    _

_      (x*x*x) – 1 = 26_

_3_

'By eliminating numbers in each equation, it is clear that 'x' is equal to 3, 5 and 3' Tuvok thought, logical as ever 'Therefore, it is logical to presume that pad 5 is not needed.'__

Finally, Chakotay had been left these pads:

_   _

_      (x*x*x)+ 2 = 10_

_           _1__

_    _

_      (x*x)+ 18 = x3_

_1_

_    _

_      (x*x*x)+ 4 = 5_

_B_

_   _

_      5x – 4 = 3x + 2_

_1_

'OK, x3 + 2 = 10 would equal 2, x2 + 18 = x3 equals 3, x3 + 4 = 5 must equal 1 and 5x – 4 = 3x + 2 makes 'x' equal 3 again.' Chakotay went through each puzzle methodically 'As there are 2 equations equaling 3, pads 8 and 10 will probably give us the clue.'

"Any idea where we are going yet?" Harry whined. He was getting rather impatient.

"Put the pads in order" Chakotay ordered as he got up from one of the beds.

"Of course" Tuvok said, putting down the 2 remaining pads he was holding on the bed Chakotay had been sitting on, B'Elanna and Chakotay did the same.

"D13S11. What does that mean?" Tom asked stupidly

"Quite simple really, so I refuse to offer you any help" a male voice said from the doorway.

"Who are you?" a chorus of voices demanded.

"The last thing on this ship you'll ever see!" he said gleefully, advancing. The last Voyager crewmembers remaining on board collapsed almost as one. The darkness encased them just as the doctor's program flickered out of existence.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Fellow Prisoner

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Chapter 8 – Fellow Prisoner

"Hello, is anyone there?" Clarin's voice sounded louder than usual from the echoing, confined space "I'm stuck in the same position as you so you've got nothing to loose."

"Really. I heard your screams earlier"

Yeah, they'll be in big trouble for that. My name is Clarin by the way, former Lead Commander of this fleet."

"Pleased to…hear you. I am Captain Katheryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Do you have any idea what has happened to my ship?"

"When I was, er, forced to leave the ship, they seemed to be doing perfectly well in the 'Maclarin Challenge System'."

 "The what?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know. It is a series of that have to be completed in a time limit. My late father invented it."

"Then it would make sense that you know all of the rules. Can you tell me what happens if the puzzles aren't completed within the time" Janeway was very quickly trying to get to the bottom of this situation.

"An…object of value to the crew will, er…be destroyed" Clarin was very hesitant to answer the Captain's latest question.

"What's the object?"

"Er…the lives of the command crew"

-----

Seven was the first person in the group awake. She sat bolt upright, then winced involuntarily from the sudden movement. Around her, the others were stirring gradually. Neither the doctor nor his mobile emitter could be seen.

"Commander, are you alright?" Seven asked Chakotay as he sat up behind her

"Where are we Seven? The last thing I remember was the stranger in sickbay."

"It appears that we were knocked unconscious, I have no memories of where we are. But it does feel like we are on a ship."

"Might have something to do with these Pirans, maybe they…hey, where's the doctor?" Chakotay had gotten up while he was talking and had started to look around. He had just noticed to doctor's absence.

"He has not been here while I have been conscious." Seven informed him, also standing up. She then looked to her left suddenly "Someone is coming."

The footsteps grew louder just as a concealed door on one wall swung open. A furious Loc'torin stormed into the 'cell', followed by several others.

"Good, you're conscious. Tell me what has happened here!"

"We would ask you the same thing. We don't know why we are stuck in here." Chakotay was not convinced that Loc'torin didn't to know, but quickly did his best to hide his suspicions.

"The little I know I have been ordered not to reveal to you, I want to know why" there was a hint of threat in his voice, causing Chakotay to almost shout in response to get his point across.

"I have already said – I don't know"

Loc'torin turned without responding and indicated to the others to leave. He followed them out, slamming the heavy door behind him.

"Great, that's all we need" Chakotay mumbled

Seven looked at him amazed, not understanding his sarcasm. "I see nothing 'great' about this situation"

"Exactly"

-----

"You mean they are going to kill members of my crew!" Janeway stated "Why?"

"I assure you, if it was still up to me, this would not happen but they have changed the rules."

"There must be something that we can do" Janeway pressed, doing her best to move towards Clarin through the darkness "But we would have to get out of this 'prison' first"

"That shouldn't be too difficult" Clarin said proudly "I'll just order the warrior at the door to let us out. By chain of command, he can't refuse"

"How high a rank do you have?"

"High warrior Ki-Clarin, Lead Commander of the Kiran System Fleet. Both the _Executor and the __Confuser belong to that fleet"_

"I suppose that would be equivalent to a Starfleet Fleet Admiral. No offence, but you don't seem like someone with that high a position."

"Don't worry, everyone says that. I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time" Janeway saw her vague shadow get up in the darkness and 'march' towards one of the walls. She hit her hand hard on the wall 3 times and shouted something unrecognizable.

"What?!" shouted back the guard, voice muffled by the thick door

"Do you know who I am Warrior?!" Clarin yelled back

"No, just doin' my job"

"I am Ki-Clarin, Lead Commander of this fleet. I am ordering you to open this door and let us free!"

There was a long pause, before the warrior spoke again "Uh…Yes ma'am. I'm very sorry for this." The door creaked open and the young warrior stood respectfully to attention, letting them pass.

"Nice going" Janeway said simply as she walked out into the corridor "Let's do something about that challenge"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Transport

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Chapter 9 – Transport

"What happened?" moaned B'Elanna, sitting up quickly "I have got one hell of a headache."

"I entirely agree" said Tom, pulling himself onto his elbows "What are we doing here anyway?"

"We were knocked unconscious in sickbay" Seven informed them as Tuvok, Harry and Neelix sat up in turn.

"We should try to find a way out. The only thing we know so far about this room is the door on the far wall" Chakotay indicated to his right "Please get up off the floor lieutenant, we all need to help." He was talking to Tom, who was the only officer not sitting or standing up at the time. Tom looked straight back at him.

"With all due respect sir, I can't be bothered" Tom answered back, "My head feels ready to explode."

"We've all got headaches Tom, now get up." Chakotay was very close to loosing his temper.

"Yeah, well I got a worse headache"

"Stop complaining Tom and get up!"

Tom got roughly to his feet, wavered slightly, and then fell back onto his knees, coughing fitfully.

"Fine Tom, stay sitting. We need to…"

"Someone is approaching the door" Seven interrupted

"Thank you. Hopefully we will get some answers this time"

"Wouldn't bet on it" B'Elanna mumbled, but turned towards the now unlocked door all the same.

"Feeling more co-operative, Commander?" Loc'torin asked sarcastically, entering the cell "I'm sure we could find some way to persuade you."

"I can't be persuaded into telling you the answer because I don't know!" Chakotay shouted, moving towards Loc'torin.

"Fine. Be that way. We…what is that?!" sounds of a scuffle could be heard from a nearby corridor, causing Loc'torin to turn quickly to talk to his companions "Stay here, I'll go and see what all the trouble is about." Chakotay and the others didn't hear any more than that as the heavy door swung shut once again.

"Tha don' sound too good" Tom murmured, before collapsing onto his back, unconscious.

-----

"Maybe wa shouldn't have done that" Janeway said, looking down at the unconscious form of the young guard

"Believe me, it will help him. If it looks like we just overpowered him they shouldn't strip him of his rank"

"Talking about that. If they wanted to keep you imprisoned, why didn't they take your rank?"

"It has to be done through official channels. Besides, the only person with a higher rank than mine in this sector is my uncle"

"Helpful"

"Yeah, but they probably just forgot. Let's try to think of a diversion." Clarin moved down one of the corridors, then changed her mind, turned around and accessed a computer terminal built into the wall "I don't believe this…they've captured the rest of your crew!"

Janeway took all of this in very quickly, then moved to Clarin's side "We have to release them or we'll never be able to complete this challenge and escape"

"I agree. This is what we need to do"

-----

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked, trying to listen through the door "Sounds like weapons fire"

"Some kind of revolt perhaps" Neelix suggested skeptically

"Maybe. Whatever it is, it's coming this way" Harry moved away from the door as running footsteps were heard approaching it. There was a moment of silence before a shout of surprise and two loud thuds. The door creaked open slowly.

"Come on" a familiar alien voice whispered "We don't have much time"

The group of seven followed Clarin out through the door. Tom, being supported by Chakotay and Harry, brought up the rear.

"Stop!" a voice commanded them as they rounded a corner "Put your hands where we can see them"

The group slowly turned around, only to find themselves face to face with several blasters, held by three very angry-looking Pirans "You will immediately return to…" he stopped mid-sentence as red-hot blaster bolts ripped through the chests of all of the guards

"Come on. Transporter is this way" Clarin said quickly, indicating down the corridor.

"But…"

"She knows the way, she'll catch up with us"

Chakotay nodded reluctantly. The group moved as quickly as they could through a maze of corridors and emerged in a very unusual-looking transporter room.

"Get up on the pad, I'll set it." Clarin said, moving to the console "Right, nine people, Voyager sickbay, two minute delay" She double-checked the settings then got up on the pad to wait.

Almost two minutes later, Janeway ran breathlessly through the door. "Captain, it's good to…behind you!" Chakotay interrupted himself to shout out a warning. Unfortunately, he was mere moments too late. Janeway went to raise the blaster in her hand and stop her would-be attacker as a stun blast hit her square in the chest and she fell to the floor. Before anyone else could react, the transporter beam engulfed the others and they vanished from the room.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Challenge Reinstated

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Chapter 10 – Challenge Reinstated

"We have to go back for her!" Chakotay insisted

"I'm sorry Commander. The best way we can help her is by completing the challenge" Clarin did sound truly apologetic.

Chakotay nodded reluctantly "Computer, locate the EMH"

"_The Emergency Medical Hologram is inactive_" the familiar voice replied

"Well, activate it" Even a simulated computer voice could get on his nerves sometimes

"_Unable to comply_"

"Please explain" Tuvok added. Meanwhile, Harry had found (with some difficulty) a medical tricorder and was scanning Tom. He appeared to have found something and called Chakotay over. Tuvok continued his 'conversation' with the computer.

"_Command functions for the Emergency Medical Hologram have been encrypted_"

"By whom"

"_Unknown_"

"Commander" Tuvok called to Chakotay. He looked up from the pad Harry was showing him "We will have to proceed without the doctor"

"Not particularly helpful. What do you make of this bio-reading?" Chakotay and Harry were both rather confused by the information displayed on the tricorder and needed another opinion. Tuvok took the tricorder.

"It appears to be the residual effects of a stun blast" Tuvok suggested

"Yeah, but how? None of you got any of these symptoms" Tom complained, obviously not happy at the prospect of being stuck in sickbay

"When we were knocked out earlier, you were slightly apart from the rest of the group. It is possible that you received a more concentrated exposure" Seven said in her usual no-nonsense tone.

"Guess so. Can I see the tricorder? I'll try to find some antidote" Tuvok moved forward to pass the pad to Tom "OK, I need…" Tom moved to get off the bio-bed and barely stopped himself falling straight forward "I guess that's not such a good idea" he said while he was helped back onto the bed.

"What do you need?" asked Harry, moving off to the right

"Erm, one of the hyposprays" Harry's hand moved down the row of hyposprays "No, no, yes that one. Thanks"

Tom quickly used it on himself, but before he could say if it had helped, a klaxon blared.

"What the hell…?" B'Elanna started to ask as she moved to a computer terminal and shut off the alarm "I can't see any problems"

"Well, keep looking. We need to carry on with the challenge. What was that last clue?" Chakotay had just remembered that they still didn't know where they needed to go next.

Tuvok started to answer but Seven was quicker "The clue was D13S11, though we had not discovered what that means"

"It is an abbreviation…" Clarin started to explain

"What?" Neelix interrupted

"A shorter way of saying it. It says Deck thirteen, Section eleven."

"I'm glad you're able to help us again" Chakotay said sarcastically, then continued more seriously "Let's get going to deck thirteen"

It took the group a long time to climb down all those decks, especially Tom, who was still rather weak at the knees. After what seemed like hours to some of them, they arrived.

"At last" B'Elanna gasped, the looked to Clarin "Please say we don't have to do that again" Clarin was spared having to answer by Tom saying that he had found the puzzle.

"Boy, this is one complicated pair of equations. Listen to this:

            _Find x and y_

_            Section                        √4x + x³ + 2 = 4∕2 35_

_            Console           3 + 4y = 88 – 4_"

"I'm not very good with equations" Chakotay said, taking the pad "Harry, Seven, see what you can do to solve them" he threw the pad over to Seven, who caught it easily.

No-one seemed to know what to do while Harry and Seven tried to solve the equations. Finally, they looked up as if they had finished.

"It reads:

            Section      4

            Console     7"

"What deck?" Tom asked

"It does not say which deck" Harry continued "Maybe we should try that console on this deck"

"Good idea" Chakotay said, moving down the corridor. The console was very easy to find as it was the only one active. A readout message was being displayed.

"It's from Captain Janeway" B'Elanna exclaimed, accessing the message "It certainly seems genuine. There is an encrypted security code"

"What's it say?"

"Another riddle" she replied dryly, then read it out loud

            "_Everyone on board should carry one,_

_            Needed to call back when things are done._

_            Use this to find friends and save your lost item._

_            Be prepared_"

"They've even got the captain being cryptic" Harry murmured "What do we think?"

Everyone was thinking. Neelix was looking at his feet, until he noticed what was missing from his rather exotic costume. "Communicator" he exclaimed

"Yes. Do you think we need to find one?" Chakotay asked, looking around the console

"I doubt they would have made it too…found it" Clarin had begun looking around the corridor and had found the small metal badge fixed up just around a corner "This is yours, Commander" She handed Chakotay the communicator.

"Chakotay to any crewmember, Can you hear me?"

the channel crackled slightly before Lieutenant Jim Carey's voice answered _ "I can you hear you Commander, great timing"_

"What?"

_"We have just had a surprise visit from the doctor. I thought he was with you"_

"He was. Have you been given any information?"

_"Uh, actually yes.__ You've been given instructions to transport here immediately. It says someone named Ki-Clarin can help you"_

"I think we know who that is. We'll contact you again, Chakotay out" he closed the channel.

"That is you, right?" Harry asked Clarin. She didn't answer, just fumbled for something in her uniform. After a while, she stopped and pulled out a control pad.

"Controller for the _Executor's_ transporters" she explained, holding it up "On 3. 1…2…3" as she said 3, a white beam of light again engulfed them as they materialised on the planet

"Where the heck are we?" Tom exclaimed from out of the darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Cooperation

Title – Game of Life

Author – Puzzler

Disclaimer – Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures and I am only borrowing the idea for fun. The Pirans are my own creation.

Summary – Voyager is attacked by a race called the Pirans who force the bridge crew into completing a set of puzzles to stop 'an item they will not want destroyed' from being destroyed.

Set – Just after the episode 'The Killing Game' in Voyager's season 4. There will be references to this episode.

Stardate – 51734.5 I have done my best to think of a stardate that fits in with the Voyager series 4. I'm sorry if you don't agree.

Chapter 11 – Co-operation

"Of course. They had to set the transporters to materialise in a cave!" Several faces turned towards the source of B'Elanna's very irritated voice.

"Well, how do we get out?" Chakotay asked, almost as annoyed

"Up" Clarin answered simply

Chakotay looked up, but still couldn't see anything "Great"

-----

"Oh, come on" Janeway said exasperated, looking at the screen where she could see her officers using infra-red light "At least show them how to get out"

"We will, if you co-operate" Loc'torin answered

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

-----

"I wish they'd make their mind up" B'Elanna muttered angrily as she tried to move out of the stream of light coming from the ceiling. Someone had decided to open a 'trapdoor' directly above them and they were now being dazzled by this planet's intense sunlight.

"We need to climb up. Seven, do you think you could reach the opening if you climbed on someone's shoulders?"

"With difficulty" Seven answered.

"Well it's worth a try" Barely controlled chaos ensued as Seven was helped onto Tuvok's shoulders. Even at full stretch, she had problems reaching the ledge.

"It appears that this cave is artificial" Seven called down when she got through the opening

"Try to find some kind of rope" Chakotay ordered, just as Seven disappeared from view.

A few minutes later, a makeshift rope made from vines was lowered down into the cave "Climb up" came Seven's voice.

The crew organized themselves into an order, beginning with Tuvok and ending with Chakotay. After several false starts and numerous bumps and bruises, the entire group was eventually standing on the artificial, partially metal structure, making a strong contrast to the sea of sand surrounding them.

"Right. Let's find out where we are going. Chakotay to Carey" Carey again responded, but this time without the pause of static first.

_"Here Commander"_

"We are on the planet. Where exactly are you?"

_"You mean other than the middle of nowhere. The only things I can see in any direction are a range of large sand dunes and some caves. Where are you?"_

"We are standing on a domed metal structure. Other than this, there are no identifiable landmarks in sight"

_"Don't worry, we know where you are. Move in a roughly south-easterly direction and someone will meet you"_

"Right. Chakotay out" he closed the channel "We need to move roughly that way" Chakotay said to the others, pointing over B'Elanna's shoulder

the group moved off in the indicated direction, soon becoming mere shadows of colour in a world of white sand.

-----

"OK. You four, come with me" Carey shouted to a clump of officers "Doctor, grab a med-kit and come with me. Vorik, I'm leaving you in charge of Base Camp until we get back"

"Yes Lieutenant" Vorik replied immediately.

The small group headed off towards the range of sand dunes and were soon out of sight of Base Camp.

-----

"What do we know about this planet Lieutenant?" asked Chakotay, once they had met up with the other group and the doctor had checked them all over with a tricorder.

"Not much. It is desert for several kilometers in most directions and we haven't seen any native people, animals or plants"

"Completely inhospitable." Harry guessed "What about the weather?"

"We've had a couple of sandstorms and it gets rather cold at night once the suns set. We found that the best protection has been the caves to the west of Base Camp. Just over these dunes and we'll be there."

"How many Pirans came down with you?" asked Tom, remembering what Clarin said in the cargo bay.

"Twenty-six in total, but they don't do very much. They just sit around and let us do all the work"

"Typical. You haven't been given another puzzle by any chance?" B'Elanna asked

"Not when we left" the doctor added "The last communication we've had with the Pirans was when I came down from the ship"

A loud humming noise stopped the conversation, causing everyone to try to find the source of the sound.

"Sorry" Clarin said, shutting of the noise "Someone's trying to contact me on my comlink." She moved slightly to the side and spoke into the comlink "What?"

A man's voice was heard over the comlink, presumably in Clarin's native language. She soon ended the conversation and shut off the comlink.

"What did they say?" Chakotay asked immediately

"They are going to give us the next puzzle using the transporters" Clarin explained. Moments later, a pad was beamed down by her feet. She picked it up. "Your instructions are to split up into 4 search teams and search the area around your Base Camp…"

"But we've already done that" Carey complained

"Lieutenant" Chakotay warned "Carry on"

"Right. Each search team will be led by two people, both of whom will have communicators and one of whom will have a tricorder" she showed the pad to Chakotay so he could see the teams. Meanwhile, without them realising, they had now reached Base Camp.

"OK. Harry, you're with me for Alpha team. Tuvok, Seven, you lead Beta team. B'Elanna, Tom, you have Gamma team and Neelix and the doctor will lead Delta team. The rest of the crew will split into the four teams. Lieutenant Carey, where are the communicators and tricorders?"

"In the storage boxes" Carey replied, indicating to his right

"Right. Let's complete this challenge"

Everyone sorted out where they were going and which team they were with surprisingly quickly, with the search teams spanning out to cover to most area. Before the operation had even been going 10 minutes, Chakotay's communicator sounded.

_"Commander"_ B'Elanna's voice sounded _"We've found life signs"_

"Where?"

_"Around the other side of the caves.__ We're detecting several Piran…"_

B'Elanna's voice stopped abruptly as what sounded like weapons' fire was heard over the communicator

"B'Elanna?!" Chakotay said, worried "Right, let's get over there"

Everyone who heard Chakotay's command over the communicators quickly moved to other side of the caves. Once they got there, nothing out of the ordinary could be seen

"What is going on here?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
